New School, New People
by LoveBooks13
Summary: Cammie and her siblings have just moved again. They have come to the town of Roseville, Virginia. Will some romance stir up between her and star quarterback Zach Goode or will she take a liking to cute wide receiver Josh? What about friends and being the talk of the school and being the new kids in school and having overprotective brothers? SUMMARY SUCKS PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. New House

**AN:  
Please give this story a chance since it is my first story. I am sorry if the length is short. Please review if you want me to continue the story and feedback is . **

Cammie's pov

I flopped down on the bed and looked around at all the boxes. I let out a loud groan. I hated moving.

Oh I forgot to tell you about myself, I am Cameron Morgan but all my friends and family call me Cammie or Cams. I was head cheerleader in my old school. I am only 5 feet 3 inches and weigh less than 100 pounds so I was the flyer. I had a lot of friends in my old school. I like to draw and I hate shopping.I also like soccer and drawing and I am very athletic because I have 3 brothers. My dad left when I was 6 years old and now I am 17 years old. I am petite and have light brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Grantary" I yelled the stupid name I had made for him when I was little. It was only me and grant in the house. Mom was never home she always had these stupid meetings to go to. We barely ever saw her so it was just me and my other 3 brothers. Me and Grant were both 17 years old because we were both twins and my older brothers Jason and Chase were both 20 years old. They were also twins, they were not always home.

"Yeah Camster?" I hear Grant call me the stupid nickname I hated. His voice was distant so he was probably in the theater room.

Oops did I forget to mention that we were rich and had just bought the biggest mansion in the town of Roseville, Virginia. We had a theater room, an entertainment room, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a music room, a banquet hall, a ballroom, a conservatory, a private gym, a tennis court, a library, and a climbing room in addition to all the normal , since my family is rich I have a Lamborghini.

"I'm going out to look around" I said throwing on a black tank top and a pair of light wash shorts and some lace-up sandals. I ran down the stairs not waiting for a reply. I got down and ran to the theater room. There Grant was so engrossed that he didn't hear me say anything so I took the remote and turned off the T.V and ran out of the room with the remote.

I could hear heavy footsteps running behind me, I opened the front door and ran out of the house.I looked back as I was running and then bumped into something and fell back.I looked up and quickly said "Hide me" to the stranger who looked about my age.


	2. Green Eyed Smirker

**A.N. This is a shorter chapter. I'm sorry but, I couldn't write more since I have been sick with the flu for the past 3 days and I got food poisoning before that so, I'm so sorry. I will try to update sooner and will make the chapter longer. Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 2-

 **Cammie's Pov**

The stranger just stood there as I crawl behind him and hide behind his legs. I saw Grant as he came out of the house and looked around several started to panic as he saw that I wasn't there.

"Cam, please come out. I promise to not do anything to you. Please come out otherwise Jason and Chase will kill me if I lost you. Come out."

I heard Grant say.

"Do you promise?" I said from my hiding spot

He suddenly looked around and spotted me. He ran to me and tackled me to the ground and started tickling me until I found it hard to breathe only when he noticed that there was someone standing there he stopped and got off of me and stood up and held out his hand toward the stranger as if nothing weird had happened.I got up and dusted myself off.

"Hi, I'm Grant and this is my little sister Cameron." Grant introduced us like he always does by calling me his younger sister.

"Grant likes to say he is older than me when he is only by 17 seconds, and all my friends call me Cam or Cammie. Sorry you had to see that." I said.

"I'm Zachary but everyone calls me Zach and it's fine that was kinda funny. Oh I'm your neighbor." The stranger now who I know is Zach said.

Suddenly we heard a car honk at us. I turned and looked behind to see Jason and Chase in the car.

"You hungry Cam?" I heard Jason ask from the driver's seat of the car.

"Hell, yeah" I shouted back. I directed my attention back to Zach who had the prettiest emerald green eyes and was tall and had brown hair making him look so sexy. Wait hold on, why am I thinking about all these things just after knowing him for not even 5 minutes.

"My mom wanted to know if you guys could come over for lunch today." Zach said. Oh well there goes my plan of grabbing pizza and watching movies for the rest of the day and chilling.

"Our mom just left for a meeting so she won't be able to and Jason and Chase have to leave for work but, me and Cam can come over if that's okay?" Grant stated.

"Sure, how about in a hour?" Zach asked.

"That's good." I replied to him. He nodded and then turned and walked back into his house and waved goodbye at us and winked at me when Grant and my other brothers weren't looking.


	3. Lunch Suprises

A.N. Hi, I felt bad for not updating so, here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I'll try to upload one chapter every week at least maybe two. All credits go to Ally Carter. I own nothing but, the idea.

Chapter 3

Time skip to Lunch at the Goode's

Cammie's P.o.v

Grant signaled for me to knock on the door. I reached the front step and knocked on the door lightly. After waiting for a minute the door opened and there was a little girl around the age of 5 looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Cameron but, you can call me Cam and this is Grant. We're your neighbors." I gently talked to her in a soothing hearing this she got less tense and started to smile like a cheshire cat.

"Oh, hi I'm Alexandra but, you can call me Lexie everyone does.I'm 6 years old." she exclaimed. I knew that this girl is someone I would become close with soon.

"Who's at the door Lexie?" asked this unknown voice that was a females.

"It's our neighbors Mom." Lexie yelled back.

A face appeared behind the Lexie. The women must be the mom I thought. She had a bright welcoming smile on her face and was wearing a nice dress.

"Hello, I'm Catherine. Come in." She welcomed us in. I stepped into the home it's comfy and cozy feeling welecomed us with open arms. "You guys can go to the entertainment room. Zach and the others are there. Lexie will show you the way." she said. Catherine seemed like a very nice person. Lexie showed us down the hall and into a room, which turned out to be the entertainment room. Lexie followed us Zach was sitting on the sofa and there were other people. As we entered, all of them stood up.

"Hi, I'm Cammie and this is Grant" I awkwardly said.

I soon learned the guy next to Zach had blond hair and tan skin and very thin was Jonas, he was a bookworm.

The girl who was small and had glasses standing next to Jones was Liz and she was also like Jonas a bookworm.

The boy on the other side of Zach who had blond hair and tan skin and brown eyes was Nick.

The girl standing next to Nick had short glossy black hair and had brown eyes and looked like a model it only took me a couple of minutes to realise that she was the senator's daughter Macey Mchenry.

The last person who was a girl had long brown hair and a light coffee colored skin and had a british accent from being born and living in Britain for 10 years her name was Rebecca but, if you wanted to live you should call her Bex.

Me and Grant introduced ourselves and sat down.

I learned that Macey was the fashionista and Liz was the bookworm and Bex was the more athletic one out of them all. They were all cheerleaders like me. Liz and Macey and Bex were all bases.

I learned that school would start in another week and tryouts for the varsity team would be after school on the second day of school.

There was a homecoming dance the friday when we go to school and all the other boys were on the football team. Zach was Quarterback and Nick was Tackle and Jonas was Outside Linebacker.

The girls and I spent an hour talking and had just set tomorrow to go shopping for dresses when we heard Catherine call us for lunch. We walked into the dining room and sat down and ate with having casual conversation as we were eating. The lunch was really good.

"Hey Cam, I'm having a party this friday and I wanted to know if you would come?" Nick asked me.

"Sure." I replied. "It was fun to hang out with you guys today. But, we need to go so, see you tomorrow girls." I said as we waked out of the house. I walked into my room after saying goodbye to Grant. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed when I heard soft singing coming from outside. I walked up to my balcony and say it was right across from zach's balcony and he was sitting there singing. I opened my window and listened to the song he was singing it was tear in my heart by Twenty-one pilots.

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,

That you're alive and have a soul,

But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.

The songs on the radio are ok,

But my taste in music is your face,

And it takes a song to come around to show you how.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,

But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,

I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,

For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,

But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,

I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,

For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,

That you're alive and have a soul,

But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.

My heart is my armor,

She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,

She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,

Than I've ever been.

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been

My heart is my armor,

She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,

She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,

Than I've ever been.

I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to Zach singing.

A.N. This song belongs to Twenty-One Pilots. Also, tell me if you want a chapter in Zach's P.O.V Thanks, Love you all.


	4. The Mall

A.N. I know this chapter is a bt short and I'm sorry i'v been busy with midterms and tests. i promise to update 2 more this week. Please review more and like this story. Thanks a New Year! Tell me if you liked the p.o.v from Zach and what i should do next as events.

Chapter 4-

Zach's P.O.V.

I sat outside with my guitar after singing. I just sat there thinking about Cammie. She was so pretty and gentle.

From the moment when she bumped into me to now I had realize that I had fell for her. I know that it was only today that I had met her but, when I saw her I knew that she would become my everything.

I love how whenever she smiled there were dimples that showed. She had the most flawless skin ever. She thought that she wasn't pretty but, she was the most beautiful person I had ever met.

I sighed knowing how everyone thought of me as a player except for my friends. I was the star quarterback and I could get any girl but, all I wanted was her. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Grant had told me she was head cheerleader and a flyer in their old school The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Students. She would have to go against Bethany for the position the most mean girl in school. I had a on and off relationship with her but, I had ended it for good before summer started. She was a bitch.

I looked at the time it was close to 12:00 p.m. I got up and went into my room and layed my head down on my pillow thinking about Cammie and let sleep take over me.

Cammie's P.O.V.

The next morning

I woke up to sunlight coming in from the open windows. I got up and yawned as I decided what to wear today. I went to the bathroom when I remembered I was supposed to meet the girls at the mall today at one. I checked the time it was 12:00. I quickly got dressed in skinny jeans and a crop top and black heels and a gold necklace and did a light round of makeup.I grabbed my purse after telling Jason where I was going. I got in my red Lamborghini and raced to the , I got there I called the girls.

"Hey, Mace where are you?" I asked

"Cam we are in front of La Chic Boutique!" she excitedly replied.

I got to the store and went inside. We all started to look at dresses for the party at Nick's house tonight. After Macey had picked about a 1,000 dresses we went to the dressing room and tried them on after trying all of them we each decided on a dress.

Macey got a black and silver mini dress with a deep plunging neck. Liz got a cocktail dress that was black for the top part and multicolored sequin bottom. Bex got a Dark red Bodycon dress. I got a Black Lace Bodice dress with a Nude color underneath.

After getting everything we needed we went over to the food court and got Chipotle to eat. We started talking. Turns out Macey and Nick are dating so are Liz and Jonas. Bex is single but, she has a crush on Grant. They asked me who I liked. "I kinda like Zach but I'm not sure yet." I replied honestly. To get the attention off of me I asked "Let's go over to my house?" So, me and Bex took my car and Macey and Liz took Mace's car.

Bex turned on the radio and my favorite song came on Side To Side By Ariana Grande. Me and Bex started to sing like crazy.

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side

(Let them hoes know)

I'm talkin' to ya

See you standing over there with your body

Feeling like I wanna rock with your body

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

I'm comin' at ya

'Cause I know you got a bad reputation

Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give you up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

Been tryna hide it

Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?

Makin' everybody think that we solo

Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)

And boy I got ya

'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil

And I know it's gonna get me in trouble

Just as long as you know you got me

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give you up

Can't hear them no, 'cause

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

This the new style with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle

Come true yo, get you this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

All these bitches, flows is my mini-me

Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney

Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me

Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me

Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany

Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie

Gun pop and I make my gum pop

I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give him up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

I've been here all night

(Been here all night baby)

I've been here all day

(Been here all day baby)

Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

This the new style with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle

Come true yo, get you this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

The song ended as we pulled up in my driveway. We got to my room and started to get ready. Liz was doing Bex's Hair and I was doing Mace's hair. Bex had a curls and Mace's hair was in a messy bun. After we were done doing their hair we switched spot and Mace did my hair and Bex did Liz's. My hair were in loose sexy beach curls and Liz's was in a sexy braid. We got into our dresses and Mace started doing our makeup and then Bex did Mace's makeup. After hours of torture we were all ready. I had to admit we all looked smoking hot and sexy.

"Ready?" I asked the girls after slipping my shoes on.

"Let's go and party and get drunk as hell." Mace said.

"How about we make the guys jealous by flirting with others than Zach and Grant will show their real feelings for you?" Liz said.

"Oh, we've turned you into a devil also Liz, I'm so proud of you. I say we do it!" Bed exclaimed.

I said "Let's do this!" This is going to be fun I thought.

Links for the outfits:

- party_dresses/set?id=214577726

cammies_outfit_chapter_new_school/set?id=214133153


	5. The Party

A.N. Here is another chapter like promised. Thank you for reading my story. Here are some replies to your reviews and shoutouts.

MusicManipulator- Thank you for your support.I included Zach's P.O.V. and some of the other characters also.

Pinkitty2003- Thank you. I am so happy you like the story.

Guest900- Yep, Catherine is going to be nice in this fanfic, and Thank you for reading this fanfic.

Gallagher Girl- Thank you so much. I really love to know people actually read this.

Lovelyghost2734- I am so happy you like it and I will update it as fast as I can.

Zachgoodet- yep they are going to be overprotective brothers. Thank you I hope I did well on my midterms also. I will try to update more.

Chapter 5-

Cammie's P.O.V.

We walked in and the party was in full swing. The song Trap queen was blasting through the speakers. People were dancing, bodies on top of each other. Others were stumbling around drunk . Me and the girls got many wolf whistles from people as we walked to the back of the house. Outside I saw a big pool and a bar. I spotted Grant and the others.

Once, I got there Nick said "Hey Cam, you look hot!"

"Thanks, Nick." I said chuckling knowing he was so drunk with the way he was slurring his words.

"Cammie, what are you wearing? Why is it so short? What the heck? I swear I am going to beat those boys asses if they so much as look at you." Grant started.

"Relax, Grant!" I said and walked away to the bar to get some drinks. I ordered some tequila shots after a hour I was completely drunk and stumbling around. I saw Bex and Grant making out by the corner of the bar. Nick and Mace were making out literally ripping off each others clothes. "Get a room!" I yelled at them . They looked at each other and started to make their way back inside. " God I was Kidding, but Be Safe Children." I yelled behind them. I saw Liz and Jonas talking to each other. I couldn't see Zach anywhere. I bumped into a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Later I learned his name was Josh and we started dancing. I saw Zach standing in a corner drinking a beer on his phone.

All of a sudden, I was on someone's shoulder and they were about to throw me into the pool. Uh, oh I thought before I could scream for help,I was thrown down. I hit my head on something hard which was the side of the pool and then the next thing I know I was losing conscious and was in the water.

Zach's P.O.V

Cammie and the girls walked out. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. She was looking so hot. Her dress was so short. They walked over to us where me and the boys were talking about football. Her and grant had a full yelling session as they argued about her dress. She stomped away and went to the bar. She drank so many drinks of tequila and vodka she seemed a little dizzy.

I felt my phone vibrate, I looked down and saw that it was a text message from Bethany. The text message was "Hey, babe I'm missing you are u at the party?" I ignored it. I felt my phone vibrate again. It was another message from Bethany. It was " I heard people say you're here. Let's talk and go upstairs ;);)"

I let out a groan of annoyance. Bethany didn't want to talk she had other things in her head. When would this girl get that we are over? I started to text her when I looked towards the pool at the dance floor.

Cam was dancing and flirting with Josh the wide receiver. What The Hell? Why was she flirting with him. I looked down at my phone when Cam's eye caught mine. I didn't want her to think I was jealous. All of a sudden commotion made me look at the edge of the pool. I saw Dillon and a few others carrying a girl with blond hair towards the pool.

They were going to throw her in. Uh, Oh I realized the girl was Cam. Before I could say anything, they threw her in. I heard a sickening snap. I looked at the edge where Cam's head collided and she lost conscious there was blood there. She cracked her head open. I started panicking as she fell into the water. The others weren't to be seen. I did what I could think of I yelled at someone to call 911 and then jumped into the pool looking for Cam. I saw her sinking to the bottom of the pool. I grabbed her and pulled her out. I layed her down and started doing CPR on her. The normal bright and happy face was a blank face. Her skin was so pale. She wasn't coming back to consciousness. I kept going. I heard Grant and the rest of our friends pushing their way to the front demanding to know what was happening. When Grant and our friends saw Cam, they let out a gasp and Grant started crying. Shit, she still wasn't conscious.

Grant's P.O.V.

Me and Bex were kissing after I had asked her out and she had said yes, when I heard someone yell to call 911. I ran out and pushed my way through the crowd realizing the voice was Zach's. I pushed my way to the front and saw Zach doing CPR on CAM? No, No, No this cannot be happening I thought.

She was the princess after Dad's death she was even more fragile. Me, Jason, and Chase loved her with everything. She was our princess. I saw her on the floor blood coming out of her head unconscious on the floor so pale. I broke. I started crying. I rushed up to her side. I heard the ambulance and then the paramedics were there asking questions. How could this have happened? What happened? How was I going to tell Chase and Jason? They would kill me but, most of all I would kill myself if anything happened to Cam. She is my life.

Grant's P.O.V.

Me and Bex were kissing after I had asked her out and she had said yes, when I heard someone yell to call 911. I ran out and pushed my way through the crowd realizing the voice was Zach's. I pushed my way to the front and saw Zach doing CPR on CAM? No, No, No this cannot be happening I thought.

She was the princess after Dad's death she was even more fragile. Me, Jason, and Chase loved her with everything. She was our princess. I saw her on the floor blood coming out of her head unconscious on the floor so pale. I broke. I started crying. I rushed up to her side. I heard the ambulance and then the paramedics were there asking questions. How could this have happened? What happened? How was I going to tell Chase and Jason? They would kill me but, most of all I would kill myself if anything happened to Cam. She is my life.

The paramedics put her in the ambulance where me and Zach got in. I saw Nick, Mace, Jonas , Liz, and Bex get in the cars and start to follow us. We got to the hospital and they took her into the ER. I was crying. I saw Nick take my phone and call Chase and Jason.

Chase P.O.V.

I looked down at my phone and saw that Grant was calling. I picked up the phone and answered "What, Grant?" mad that he disturbed me while I was with my friends. "Hello, is this Chase?" I heard a voice that I didn't know ask. "Yes?" I asked getting scared as to what happened to Grant. "Can you come to Roseville Hospital?" the boy asked. I said "Why and who are you?" "I am Nick, Grant and Cam's friend. Cam is in the Emergency room she is in a critical condition." He said. My heart plummeted. Oh no I thought I started to cry. Why Cam? She is or angel. I would never be able to survive if anything happened to her. I quickly grabbed my things hung up and ran to my car. I called Jason and told him and raced to the hospital. My heart racing the whole time.

Zach's P.O.V.

We were standing in the emergency room by Cam, Liz was crying hysterically into Jonas Chest. Bex and Mace were also crying a little. Nick and Jonas were slightly crying. I was also tearing up a bit. Grant was sobbing. Wow, Cam had broken all of our tough exteriors in a day. She had brought out all our soft sides. I could see the doctors, doing CPR on her. Others were looking at her head and the rest were examining her foot and leg and her body. Her heart was going at a rapid and sudden rate and then all of a sudden her heart

Stopped.

A.N. Hi, I am so mean I am leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Her heart stopped what is going to happen. Is she dead? Maybe or Maybe not. Please review and the more likes and review I get the faster I will update the story. Love you all.

Here is a quote that fits this part:

If You Love Something Let It Go Free. If It Doesn't Come Back You Never Had It. If It Comes Back Love It Forever.

-Douglas Hortan

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _[Liam]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

 _[Bridge]_  
 _[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

 _[Chorus]_  
 _[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _[Zayn]_  
So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

 _[Bridge]_  
 _[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

 _[Chorus]_  
 _[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

 _[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

 _[Harry]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

 _[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

 _[Chorus]_  
 _[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ( _[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

 _[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

This is a song for Cammie: All credits for the song go to One Direction and All character credits go to Ally Carter


	6. The Hospital

Chapter 5-

 **Zach's P.O.V.**

She stopped breathing…..

I heard them say "Charge to 200!". I couldn't feel anything by now everyone was full on crying, we were praying that we wouldn't lose Cam. We heard them say "Charge to 400!" They put the paddles on her and she jolted up from the table.

All of a sudden the continous beep of the heart monitor returned. The doctors and us sighed in together. We heard Grant talking to the doctors and all of a sudden we say Cam's older brothers running down the hall looking frantically to find Cam and Grant. I was so happy that we didn't lose Cam, I don't know what I would have done without her. I looked down on my phone and saw that Beth had called 3 times. I ignored the calls and put my phone in my pocket. The doctors came and told us that we could see Cam now. We quickly went into the room and Grant and her other two brothers sat down and held her hand. She seemed so peaceful. I saw her open her eyes and then quickly close them from the amount of light.

"Mace turn of the light." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy but, did it anyway. I saw Cam slowly opening her eyes slowly adjusting to the small amount of light coming in. She grimaced in pain. "Grant… ca.n.. y..ou...give..me so..me..wat..er" she croaked out her voice cracking and hoarse. Everyone quickly turned to her in surprise. Everyone started crying. I took a glass off the table and poured water in it and handed it to her lightly holding it so she could drink it. "Thanks, Zach" she said sounding much better. "No problem, I'm going to tell the doctor that you're awake." I said leaving the room.

 **Cam's P.O.V.**

I drank more water as the doctor came in. She was very young and smiled warmly at me. I could feel the pain pounding everywhere.

She asked me "Do you feel any pain?" I nodded. She came over to the computer and increased my pain meds.

" Okay, it's good that you're up. You're going to have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days maybe a week. You have a concussion, multiple broken bones which will take a week or so to heal, you had a punctured lung so we had to perform a surgery, you also stopped breathing for 1 minute and 30 seconds. I will be back to check on you later. Bye." she said and walked out.

I looked at the calendar by my bed and saw it was Monday, July 24th. That means everyone stayed overnight in the hospital. I got hugs from all the girls and all the boys just nodded at me.

I said to everyone "Guy's go home take showers get fresh go eat something." Macey, Liz, Bex, Nick, Jonas, Zach left. I looked at Grant, Chase, and Jason, with a sterne glare at them, "Go Home!" I said. They just looked at me and shook their heads.

"Cams,if you think that we are going to just leave you here after everything that happened to you last night then you are mistaken, princess." Jason said, the other two nodded behind him.

I sighed and said " Okay , at least two of you go home and take a shower go eat and get fresh and get some sleep or something and then come back, it's not like I'm going anywhere." They were so stubborn, I loved them but sometimes I found them a little overprotective. I get it they didn't want to lose me I would always be the princess and the baby of the family. Jason and Chase nodded and left after telling Grant to not leave my side and me that they would be back in about an hour.

"Cam, what happened? How did it happen? I only saw zach giving you CPR. Who did it?"Grant asked me.

"I was a teeny bit drunk and I was dancing on the dance floor with a boy named josh he is on the football team. He is really nice. Then, all of a sudden before I knew what was happening some boys.I think they were drunk picked me up and threw me in the pool, and I hit my head on what I'm guessing was the side of the pool, and lost consciousness and fell into the pool." I told Grant what I knew. If Zach had done CPR on me then he was probably the one who had jumped into the pool and caught me before I drowned.

 **Zach's P.O.V.**

I didn't wanna leave Cam but, she gave us a glare that was scary enough to get us all running except for her brothers who I suspect have seen many of those before in their life. We decided to meet in my house after an hour to go back to the hospital. I quickly ran into my house and yelled "Mom, can you get me some breakfast please?"

Mom came stomping down the stairs and asked "Where the hell have you been?"

I quickly said "Mom, at the party Cam got hurt really bad and she was admitted to the hospital, I was there along with all of the others." I looked at my mom, there was worry evident in her eyes. She said that they would come visit her tonight at the hospital. Mom was starting to take a liking towards Cam and her brother Grant.

"I'm going to make some cookies and other things for her take them with you, and some soup she probably won't like the hospital food,and I'll make something for the rest of you also, including her two older brothers." she rambled to me. Lexie came running down the stairs,following her was my other sister Adalynn, she was 10 years old. "Hey, Lexie hey, Ad' I said. They both gave me a smile. I rushed up the stairs and took a shower changed my clothes and then ate breakfast. I was laying on the couch watching the t.v. waiting for the rest. I saw Grant's car pull up in the driveway, I grabbed my car keys. "Where are you going?" asked Lex

"I'm going to the hospital Cam is there." I said and went out to meet Grant. We ended up taking my car. My car was a orange ferrari. As I was driving Grant asked me "Do you like Cam?". I just sat there in shock from his question. Do I like her?

A.N. Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I promise I will update weekly from now on. Please review and give feedback. Thank you. This is the song that goes with this chapter-

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the colour of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

All credits for the story go to Ally Carter and all the credits for the song go to Ellie Goulding


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter 6-

Zach P.O.V.

"Uhh, Uhh" I said unable to form a coherent sentence, of course I liked Cam who couldn't like her. She had this innocent beauty to her, something that left you wanting more. It was even more easy to like her seeing that she didn't even know that she was that beautiful. I didn't say all that aloud to her brother. That would be weird even though Grant had already become one of my best friends in the short time we had known each other. Me and Grant got out and walked into the hospital and to Cam's room. Cam was sitting on the bed and the doctor walked in and said "Okay, Cam you can go home today but you will need these crutches for a week and then you can come here before school starts and get the cast off and we will just check you so here are your forms so you can sign them and then your brother can sign and we will get your cast on bring your crutches and get you in a wheelchair to your car. Okay?"

"Okay" Cam replied. The doctor got the papers signed and left.

Cam's P.O.V.

Thank god, I was finally getting out of this stupid hospital, I had been in there so long it was getting so tiring. As, we left the hospital I realized that Zach and Grant had come together so, only one of them brought their car. Grant rolled me over to an orange ferrari that I knew wasn't one of our cars, so it would be Zach's. It was a two door so this would be awkward since I would have to sit in the front. Grant realized and got in the back, while zach helped m get in the front and Zach got into the driving side. As we started driving I started to think about the girls and how we should invite them and the other boys over today. "Hey, Grant I'm thinking we can invite the girls and the boys over tonight to stay over since, mom isn't here and Jason and Chase aren't going to be home. We can just watch movies and play games and order pizza and get food."

Grant looked at me and asked "Are you sure Cam? I mean do you feel well enough to." I rolled my eyes and nodded. He still unconvinced was thinking, I pulled out the Cam card it was something that no one could resist and it only worked for me. I pouted my lip and made a doggy face. Grant saw what I was doing and started to shake his head mumbling to himself "I won't fall for it this time" but finally gave up and muttered a quick "yes."

"Yay" I yelled and looked over to Zach who was chuckling and asked " So, you wanna come over tonight at 8?"

He nodded and stopped the car then got out and helped me out gave me my crutches and got back in the car and said "Later gallagher girl." He winked and pulled out of our driveway and into his. I just looked around confused at the name he gave me for a couple of seconds. Grant helped me get inside and I started to prepare for the sleepover. I gave Grant a list of all the food we would need including ice cream flavors and sent him to the store.

Then, I took out my phone and sent Bex, Macey, Liz, Nick, Grant, and Zach a message telling them to be here at 8 and to bring pajamas. After everything was set up and I had a stack of movies ready to watch I looked at the time and saw that they would be here in 30 minutes so I hobbled up the stairs with my crutches and changed into my pajamas and I knew that we would end up playing Truth or Dare and probably strip style so on top of my ruffled blue tank top I put on a pajama shirt that said Monday's make me sleepy and on top of my small blue shorts I put on pajamas that were plaid and socks and put my hair in a french braid. The doorbell range at that exact moment. I wobbled down the stairs mentally cursing at why Grant didn't open the door and opened it slowly and saw that it was Zach.

"Hey" He said smirking. What is with him and his smirking? I thought. "Oh, Gallagher girl you know you love it!" he said. Oops, I think I said it outloud. "Yeah, you did" he said. I should really stop doing that I thought. "Yeah you really should gallagher girl." I just mentally palmed myself and stepped aside to let him in.

"Gallagher Girl?" I questioned.

"Well, you're a girl and you are going to go to gallagher so, gallagher girl." He said as if he was just stating the obvious. Just then the doorbell rang again and Macey, Bex, Liz, Nick, and Jonas came inside. Once they saw me they all rushed towards me and wrapped me in a gigantic hug squeezing the life out of me. Grant came running down and told me to order the pizza. I quickly asked what type of pizza and went towards the phone and ordered 3 cheese pizzas, 2 pepperoni pizzas, and 2 veggie lover's pizza to make it kind of healthy and cheese sticks and lasagna and wings and some cinnamon sticks and brownies for dessert along with soda. I took out my credit card and paid.

By the time I got back to the theatre room everyone had changed into their pajamas and was waiting for the first movie to be put in and start. Bex chose for us to watch On her majesty's secret service. A james bond movie. She sat down and the movie started playing. About half an hour later the food came and then halfway through the movie everyone was getting bored while me and Grant were commenting on where James Bond should have put a roundhouse kick and other things. That's what happens when your dad was in the military and your godfather is in the FBI with your aunt.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a game?" Macey asked. We all nodded. "Okay, we are going to play truth or dare, strip style." I mentally applauded myself for wearing extra clothes and Liz groaned. The boys looked excited. Perverts! I brought a empty soda bottle and put it in the middle and looked at Mace. She reached out and spun the bottle. I was sitting between Bex and Zach. The bottle spun around and landed on Grant. Oh, this should be good Grant had never refused a dare in his life. "Grant, truth or dare?" Grant smirked and said "Dare, of course." Macey got this evil glint in her eyes and said okay I dare you to let us girls dress you up, put makeup on you and then go out to the house on the right and knock on the door and start singing California Gurls by Katy Perry. Grant was shocked but nodded and followed us after we deemed him ready he went and Zach went after him to record him as soon as grant was done he raced back threw Jonas the video and made him upload it in on youtube. Once, it started Grant knocked on the door and started singing,

Greetings loved ones

Let's take a journey

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet n' wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

(undone)

The boys

Break their necks

Try'na to creep a little sneak peek

(at us)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it unlocked

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our stilettos

We freak

In my jeep

Snoop doggy-dog on the stereo oh oh

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Ooh oh ooh ooh oh ooh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

Toned tan

Fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild, wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones

I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her

Squeeze her buns

The girls a freak

She drives a jeep

And live on the beach

I'm okay

I won't play

I love the bay

Just like I love L.A.

Venice beach

And palm springs

Summertime is everything

Home boys

Bangin' out

All that ass

Hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis

No weenies

Just a king

And a Queenie

Katy my lady

(yeah)

And looky here baby

(uh huh)

I'm all up on you

'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent (west coast, west coast)

Now put your hands up

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

California gurls man

(California)

(California gurls)

The old man just stared at him weirdly and asked "Are you okay, son? Get off of my property otherwise I will call the police." We started rolling around in laughter. Once we calmed down enough, Grant spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. Grant asked "Truth or Dare?" Zach replied "Just cause I'm kinda scared about your dare right now I'm going to pick truth." Grant's smile faltered a bit but then he asked " Have you ever cheated on someone if yes with who and how many girlfriends have you had?" That was not as bad as I had thought it would have been maybe Grant was just going easy on him. " Yeah, I have cheated on someone with this other girl who was her best friend, and I have had a lot of girlfriends . I just looked shocked at Zach, I mean how could he have cheated on someone that too with the person's own best friend. Zach then reached over and spun the bottle and it landed on Jonas. "Truth or dare?" Zach asked. Surprising us all Jonas said "Dare". Zach going easy on him said "Go into the kitchen, and drink a smoothie made up of whatever Mace and Nick put in there." Mace and Nick and the rest went into the kitchen after putting a leftover hamburger, ketchup, ice cream, milk, eggs, yogurt, fries, strawberries and a lot of other things we gave the drink to Jonas who looked at it then closed his eyes and took a large sip. His face turned green and he ran to the bathroom to throw up. Jonas finally came back and spun the bottle and it landed on me just, great. "Truth" I said before he could ask the question. Grant leaned over to him and told him something. "How many scars do you have, how did you get them, and where are they and show us?" He said. I sighed and said "I have way too many to count, I have gotten kidnapped,tortured and shot becaus my dad was in the military and my godfather and aunt work for the are all over my body but I will not show where, so I will take off a piece of clothing. I took off one of my socks. Everyone including Grant looked shocked. Grant knew that I had scars but he didn't know how many I had and how I got them. I cleared my throat and spun the bottle and it landed on Nick, haha this is going to be fun. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. Nick replied with "Dare" He said smirking thinking I couldn't do anything bad, I won't give him something bad because I am feeling nice, so I said "Okay, I'm giving you an easy one, go skinny dipping in the neighbor's pool." Nick shook his head thinking I was crazy and took off his shirt. After several more rounds of truth or dare, we decided to play Never Have I Ever. I brought out the bottle of alcohol that I knew Jason and Chase had under the stairs. I poured us all glasses, and put soda in mine since I wasn't allowed to have any until two days after today.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Macey said, Me, Zach, Bex, and Grant drank.

"Never have I ever went to another country without my parents permission." Grant said. I was the only one who drank.

"Never have I ever had to run to save my life." Bex said. I was the only one who took a sip.

"Never have I ever walked for more than six hours." Jonas said. We all took a sip.

"Never have I ever made money by performing on a street." Nick said. Me and Bex took a sip.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Liz said. Me and Zach took a sip. Grant stared at me and said "What?When?Why?How?Where?" I just calmly pointed to my hip and moved my pajamas down a little and showed them and said with a couple of friends.

"Never have I ever fell in love ." Zach said. I took a sip starting to tear up at that because I remembered Austin and how he only dated me because it was a dare.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping in a public pool." I said. No one took a sip.

"Never have I ever flirted with a bartender to get a free drink or get into a club without an ID." Macey said. I was the only one who took a drink.

"Never have I ever hooked up with my ex." Grant said. Me and Zach took a drink. It wasn't something I was very proud of. Soon everyone was very drunk and we all fell asleep on the floor.


	8. Child At Heart

Chapter 7-

Cammie's P.O.V.

It had been two weeks since our sleepover and I was all healed and today was our first day of school. I got up slowly yawning a little. I looked at the clock that said 6:00. I had an hour to get ready. Over the two weeks the whole gang had gotten so close: Macey, Bex, and Liz had become like my sisters, we hung out almost everyday. Nick and Jonas had become like my brothers, they were overprotective but I was still glad to have them. I don't know what I feel for Zach. Me and Josh had also hung out a lot over the past two weeks. He was cute. I learned a lot more about him. Sighing, I realized I had to get out of my warm, comfortable, soft bed. I swing my legs over the side of my bed. I take a quick 10 minute shower, I look in the mirror deciding what to do with my hair. I blow dry it and then curl them in soft light waves that roll down my back.

Now for the hard part, picking out my outfit for the day. I enter my large walk in closet and walk around and sit down on one of the little benches I have in their infront of my dresser. I look around and see a little note sticking out from in between two outfits. I walk over to it. I pluck it out. The note says:

Cammie,

I knew that you would have no idea

Whatsoever on what to wear today and I wanted you to look hot,

So I took it upon myself to pick out your outfit yesterday night.

You are going to wear

A small cropped red tank top and your black skinny leather jeans

With your black leather jacket and your black combat boots.

You can do your makeup and hair however you want.

And you can pair it with any jewelry you want.

Love, Macey

I just got up and did everything as it said, let my hair in the soft waves open and for my makeup I put a red lipstick with a bit of red lipgloss on and did a smokey eye combined with mascara. I paired it with my long diamond and gold earrings and a gold chunky necklace. I also put on my silver bracelet that my brother got me for my 10th birthday. It had become sort of my lucky charm. I grabbed my bag and my books and ran down where Jason was making pancakes and sat down. Looking at the time I started eating my food.

" Hey Camster, ready for school?" Jason asked.

"Umm, let me think about this. Am I ready to leave sleeping in and hanging out with friends behind for studying and listening to teachers all day. Umm Hell no." I responded ignoring the little pang I felt at the nickname, my dad used to call me that. Well that was before he was declared KIA in the army. (Killed in action). Brushing the thought aside I yelled for Grant to come. He was taking so long and it was our tradition to get to school together on the first day of school. We would leave for school together no matter what happened. Finally after me yelling for what felt like an hour he came running down the stairs yelling "I'm ready, I'm ready." I rolled my eyes, oh my god he takes longer than me to get ready and i'm the girl right. Actually all my brothers were like that they would always take longer than me.

We finally go to the garage. I flipped on the lights, parked inside were four cars. Of course mom's wasn't in there cause she was gone on another business trip. Who knows where she was? We only talked to her once a week or even just once in two weeks. There was the black and white limited edition Bugatti Veyron that belonged to Jason. There was the Ferrari F60 America that belonged to Chase. There was the Lamborghini Veneno, my car and probably the best. There is a Bugatti Chiron that belongs to Grant. We decided that we would take my car the silver and red lamborghini. I was about to get into the driver's seat when Grant took the keys out of my hand. I turned to look at him with a glare. I gave him the Morgan glare.

"I actually wanna get to school today, and not be killed. With your driving I'm surprised that you haven't gotten killed yet." He laughed.

I glared at him, why does he have to blame me? Uhh, i wanna drive.

I know that if i argue we would be late, and couldn't stop at the coffee shop nearby that i saw when i went on the run. But, i really want coffee. I can't function without it. Also, they have cheerleading tryouts today after school, the girls called me last night and told me. I got into the car and waited for Grant to drive. I went on my phone and checked my instagram. The picture displayed my two best friends hanging out making funny faces. I missed them so much. I saw that everyone had commented on the latest picture of my room that they missed me. Although, I know for a fact that some people didn't miss me much. Seeing my best friends together and having fun, made me so sad. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked up as we stopped in front of the cafe.

Grant asked what I wanted. "Get me a Caramel Macchiato and a chocolate frosted half sprinkled donut." He wrinkled his nose smiling at my choice. I know I'm making the selection of a two year old but, that's what I am in my heart. Grant finally comes back with the coffee and two donuts see, we're both childish after all we're twins. We both ate and drank our coffee in silence as we drove. We finally got to school and Grant pulled into the empty parking spot. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I stepped out of the car.

My boot clad feet were barely out the door when I heard Macey's voice scream "Cam, come here." Haha, this should be the welcome i guess I should have expected this from Macey after all she is the president's daughter. She is published in every magazine that there is. She's even more popular than Taylor Swift and her boyfriends (Sorry, I don't dislike Taylor Swift.) I grabbed my bag from the back of the car. Grant not liking all the stares from the boys slung a protective arm around me that was brotherly. All of a sudden a girl walked right into me.

"Hey. My name is Tina. Are you new? What's your name? Are you siblings? Do you guys do any sports? What school did you come from? How do you know Macey?" She blurted out at a rapid speed. I could tell she was the gossip queen in this school. Uhh, and that she wouldn't leave me alone until I answered.

"Hi. My name is Cameron Morgan but, call me Cammie or Cam. I am new. We are siblings. He's my older brother, Grant. I do Cheer and I love soccer. Grant does football, he's one of the best. I went to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Ladies. Macey's one of my really close friends now."

Author's Note:

OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to write but, I've had the worst writers block of my life but, I'm back and this story is too so keep reviewing and reading. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

It takes strength to be firm,

It takes courage to be gentle.

It takes strength to conquer,

It takes courage to surrender.

It takes strength to be certain,

It takes courage to have doubt.

It takes strength to fit in,

It takes courage to stand out.

It takes strength to feel a friend's pain,

It takes courage to feel your own pain.

It takes strength to endure abuse,

It takes courage to stop it.

It takes strength to stand alone,

It takes courage to lean on another.

It takes strength to love,

It takes courage to be loved.

It takes strength to survive,

It takes courage to live.


End file.
